


Late

by Bunny



Series: The Mildly Confusing Life of the 12th Doctor [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny/pseuds/Bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had never been late before</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

Time wasn’t really ever a concern for Stiles. Being a Time Lord, he’d always had control over it, to some extent anyways. He never had to really deal with it like humans would. In fact, even so far living as a human he didn’t pay much attention to it. He was a child; they didn’t really pay attention to any time that wasn’t involved with a meal. 

Stiles did however start to think about time when Liz was late picking him up from school. One of the other mothers had stayed behind with her son to sit with him until she arrived, but the later it got the more Stiles started to worry. She was never late, and something familiar ached in his stomach. 

Jon showed up in his cruiser, in full uniform, close to dinner time. He had thanked the mother for staying with Stiles and then had moved quickly to him, dropping to his knees in front of him. Stiles knew the look in his eyes before Jon had even opened his mouth. 

Stiles wrapped his arms around Jon’s shoulders and let himself be picked up and held tightly. Liz hadn’t been late, she wasn’t coming. 

Stiles felt the tears spring to his eyes as he closed them. The ache in his stomach he could remember now. 

It was the same ache he felt when he’d lost Rose.


End file.
